Described in Patent Literature 1 is a battery module including two battery cells and an insulating spacer connected between the two battery cells. A plurality of through-holes radially passing thorough the insulating spacer are formed and gas in the battery cells is discharged outside the insulating spacer via the through-holes.
Disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is a battery pack including a battery module formed by layering a plurality of battery cells and an intake chamber and an exhaust chamber respectively disposed along opposite faces of the battery module. A plurality of through-holes are formed in a side face of the exhaust chamber to allow air around the battery module to flow into the exhaust chamber.